Si no te arrepientes
by YOGINNY
Summary: [oneshoot] draco malfoy siempre estuvo acompañado, pero fue recien en la soledad que compredio que en la vida, siempre caben segundas oportunidades.


**Mi primer Draco/Ginny es un one-shoot espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews! No soy muy fanática de los fics tristes y depresivos, pero creo realmente que Malfoy es Malfoy y de el nunca saldrá una disculpa o un sentimiento de lastima, y como Harry, es un incomprendido a su manera, con la única diferencia, que Malfoy tiene quien lo siga, y Harry no tuvo eso la mitad de su vida.**

**En fin, los dejo con la historia. **

**YOGINNY**

**SI NO TE ARREPIENTES**

_-A Potter, al maldito Potter, entiendo que quisiera conocerlo; es lógico que quisiera conocer al "Elegido"-se burlo-, pero ¿a esa Weasley? ¿Que tiene de especial?_

_-Muchos chicos están embobados con ella-tercio Pansy, observándolo de reojo para ver su reacción-.Hasta tu la encuentras linda, ¿no Blaise? ¡Y todos sabemos lo exigente que eres!_

OoOoOoOoO

Draco Malfoy se arreglo su preciado cabello dorado, ahora más escabroso y polvoriento, mirándose frente a un espejo roto. Hacia días que no veía la luz del sol, ni tenia contacto con otras personas. Lo único que hacia era esperar.

Esperar que Snape vuelva de Merlín sabe donde y le de su siguiente orden.

_Yo salve tu pellejo niño_, le repetía una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio, y así lograba que Malfoy hiciera lo que quería. _Tu madre cree que estas muerto_, le dijo más de una vez y ante la mirada aturdida del rubio continuo, _y más vale que lo siga creyendo_. _Vas a esperar que yo vuelva_, le informaba cada vez antes de partir, _no harás nada hasta entonces, solo esperar._

Y eso era lo único que Draco Malfoy llevaba haciendo desde hacia ya diez días.

La casa donde se escondía aun hedía a sangre. Allí, no hacia más de dos semanas, se había llevado a cabo el asesinato de dos muggles y nadie, de la medianamente habitada ciudad donde se encontraba, se animaba a entrar. La cama donde dormía le hacia doler la espalda, el agua que debía tomar sabia a barro, y la poca comida que encontraba no era suficiente para llenar su estomago.

Serian once días sin ver el sol en apenas cuatro horas y cuarenta y ocho minutos. Y ya estaba cansado.

No era el mago más buscado, ni mucho menos, pero sabía que si alguien lo reconocía, caminando tranquilamente por las calles, lo entregaría. Al Ministerio o a Voldemort y no sabia cual era peor.

Su primera escondite había sido un pequeño cobertizo en lo más profundo del bosque prohibido, allí creyó escuchar a Hagrid una vez, pero se lo confundió con un gran oso. El segundo lugar en el que estuvo era una casa desabitada cercana a las montañas de Hogsmade, allí desde lejos, y por un pequeño orificio vio una niña una vez, y sin saber porque lo hizo pensar en ella.

Rara vez lo hacia en estos días, y siempre era pensando con malevolencia. Esa Weasley insulsa, ese cabello horrible, esa sonrisa molesta, ese afán por ser notada por Potter, esa debilidad que solo algunos pueden ver y esa fortaleza que lo enfrento cara a cara. Había algo en ella que no llegaba a comprender, una incógnita, un secreto. Algo que en sus pocos años de verla lo había hecho pensar en ella una que otra vez.

El primer día, en su tercer y actual escondite se la paso revisando el lugar. De un lado al otro, analizando posibles escondites y lugares para expiar el exterior. El segundo día miro a Snape prepara sus cosas para volver a partir, y el resto del día pensó en su desdichada vida.

Pasada la primera semana recién lloro. Pensó en su madre y en su tristeza, pensó en su padre y en su decepción, pensó en su destino y en como parecía que inevitablemente lo alcanzaría. Voldemort alguna vez lo atraparía, y esa vez no viviría para contar la historia.

El décimo día, espiando una vez más por el pequeño orificio de la puerta, vio una niña nuevamente. Y el cabello rojo de la menor de los Weasley le cruzo nuevamente la mente.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio, corriendo detrás del tren, saludando a sus hermanos. Recordó que algo en ella lo cautivo y lo hizo no dejar de mirarla, hasta que Zabbini dijo algo sobre ella y comprendió que su destino seria burlarse de aquella niña.

_¿Weasley? ¿Eso es un apellido?,_ recordó haberse burlado de ella una vez cuando la vio pasar. Era aun pequeña, tímida e introvertida. Ni siquiera se volvió a insultarlo, o a mirarlo con desprecio. Años después cuando repitió la broma ella se giro, lo miro de frente y riéndose le contesto _¿Draco? ¿Ese es un nombre?_ Y el no supo que decir, porque durante gran parte de su vida odio su nombre, y el hecho de que un Weasley se ría de el, hizo que lo odiara aun más.

Snape apareció una vez rápidamente el sexto día. Le recomendó que no prendiera ninguna luz, ni que hiciera ningún ruido. Los seguidores del señor oscuro pasarían por aquel pueblo esa noche, y no debían verlo.

Aquella noche Malfoy se escondió debajo de la escalera, se llevo las rodillas al pecho y espero que amaneciera para recién salir. No había llorado, pero si había tenido miedo. Y aun recordaba como se le había helado la sangre cuando la cicatriz en su brazo empezó a brillar. El señor oscuro estaba cerca, y bastante enojado.

Pensó en Potter y en sus amiguitos mientras cerraba los ojos sin dormir. Pensó en que seguro estarían por afuera dando vueltas jugando a los héroes, aunque todos muy dentro suyo, sabían que aquello era prácticamente imposible. Potter jugaría al héroe resentido por el pasado quitado y el futuro improbable; Weasley seria el guardián del salvador y eterno enamorado de la sangre sucia; y Granger, el cerebro detrás de cada operación.

El odiaba a Potter y sus amigos con cada parte de su cuerpo. Odiaba cuando reían, odiaba cuando salvaban al colegio, odiaba cuando lloraban, odiaba verlos caminar juntos hablando por lo bajo.

Draco solo odiaba a Ginny Weasley en momentos precisos. Cuando corría detrás de su hermano y sus amigos en sus primeros años, cuando jugaba al Quidditch mejor que el, más adelante, pero nunca la odio tanto como cuando la vio besar a Potter.

Aun recordaba cuando apareció escrito en la pared que ella moriría. Aun recordaba como debió reír junto al resto de sus compañeros de casa de la desdicha de aquellos traidores de la sangre. Pero también recordaba aquellos sentimientos encontrados. Porque hacia dos días ella había pasado junto a el y el la había sobrado, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a alguien no le pareció importar que el, el gran Malfoy, la haya mirado mal.

_¿Quién es esa?_ escucho a un Ravenclaw preguntar en el baile de su cuarto año. _Ginny Weasley_, alguien respondió. _Es hermosa_, fue lo siguiente, y el no pudo evitarse girar a mirarla. Y la verdad era que lo estaba y aquel puntazo en el estomago lo hizo separar la vista de ella.

El quinto día de encierro leyó la última carta que recibió de su madre. Le deseaba suerte en los exámenes, le decía que se cuide y que haga siempre lo que Snape le ordenara.

Y el lo hizo. Y eso lo llevo a donde se encontraba ahora.

Odiaba cada día que había decidido seguir a su padre en la tradición de la familia, como el solía llamarla. El no era un asesino, y aun así debía serlo. El no quería destruir poblados sin sentido, y aun así debía hacerlo. El no quería estar destinado a Azkaban y aun así lo estaba.

-Estupida familia-murmuro por lo bajo. Era la primera vez que hablaba en mucho tiempo.

Aun recordaba cuando de niño le dijeron que no dejaba de hablar. En sus primeros años en Hogwarts también lo hizo. Sierpe tuvo algo que decir. Hasta que comprendió que era mejor callar. El que calla es porque no tiene nada que decir, o porque no quiere decir lo mucho que sabe.

_¿Dónde se fue?_, grito un mortífago que no recordaba el nombre cuando Ginny Weasley desapareció de su frente. Malfoy la vio, había corrido derecho entre rayos, subido una pared, y ahora estaba detrás suyo. _¡Malfoy! ¿La viste?_ Y el solo negó con la cabeza antes de que el hombre cayera al piso desmayado. La pelirroja se quedo mirándolo fijamente.

_¡¿Que haces ahí?! ¡¡Corre!!_, grito Snape. Y el corrió.

Se sentó en la única silla limpia del lugar y miro el techo. Seguramente serian altas horas de la noche. Podría salir a comer algo. O seria muy arriesgado. Snape no volvería aun seguramente. Se podía arriesgar.

_No salgas afuera, Draco_. Su madre siempre le decía las cosas que no podía hacer. Nunca algo que si podía_. No seas amigo de Weasley_, su padre le dijo de niño cuando en su única vez hablo con el amigo de Potter. _No debes salir_, era lo único que Snape le decía.

_No me mires así_, le dijo ella una vez cuando paso cerca suyo y Blaise y sus amigos le dijeron una que otra cosa inapropiada, _yo no soy una de esas amiguitas suyas que harán lo que les pidan. Nunca._

Ojala el no hiciera lo que le pidieran. A lo mejor así seria más feliz, o por lo menos, libre.

Miro sobre la mesa un cuarto de zapallo. Era lo único que le quedaba para comer. ¿Valía la pena el encierro? Si el precio era su vida, si que lo valía. Si el precio era menos caro, parecía que no.

Tomo su capa sin pensarlo dos veces, porque si lo hacia se arrepentiría. Se cubrió el cuello con una bufanda. Se puso un gorro que le cubrió todo su platinado pelo y las orejas, y salio haciendo rechinar la puerta.

Solo se veían un par de luces a lo lejos. El pueblo era bastante deshabitado, más de lo que el pensaba. Camino por las callecitas dando un par de vueltas, estirando las piernas, respirando aire fresco. Hasta que finalmente encontró un tienda. Se podría robar un poco de comida. Ya lo había echo una vez.

_Eso que haces esta mal_, le dijo la menor de los Weasley detrás de él. _A ti que te importa_, le grito el con suficiencia mientras se llevaba la manzana a la boca. _A mi no me interesa_, le dijo ella, _pero si al pobre dueño… ¡pagale!_, le ordeno. Malfoy rió y salio por la puerta.

Entro despacio, intentando no llamar la atención. Un par de semivacíos estantes lo separaban de un grupo de personas de las cuales lo único que se veía eran sus cabezas. Un viejo hombre fumando de una pipa, una mujer de vida cuestionable, vestida de rojo, se apoyaba en el mostrador sonriéndole a todo espécimen masculino. Muggles. Eran repugnantes.

_Oh, pero si es la amiga de los sangre sucia_, le dijo una vez que se la encontró en el baño de prefectos. _Tu no deberías estar aquí_, le recordó. Ella solo se levanto de hombros y lo miro esperando que se fuera, _Oh, pero si es el amigo de Voldemort_, dijo sosteniéndole la mirada._ ¡No digas su nombre!_, le ordeno_ Entonces_, le dijo ella, _no le digas sangre sucia a mis amigos_.

Tomo una caja de cereal del mostrador. Un frasco de leche y una manzana. Miro como el cajero conversaba animadamente con la mujer de rojo, y se guardó las cosas bajo su abrigo. Giro sobre si para salir y vio a quien menos se esperaba encontrar.

Allí estaba, junto a dos mujeres rubias, la única persona que parecía aliviarlo de sus pensamientos últimamente. La menor de los Weasley.

_Muchos chicos están embobados con ella._

No se veía mal, ni dolida por Potter estar en peligro. En realidad sonreía. Y Malfoy se pregunto como hacia. Ahora que recordaba bien siempre reía. O le brillaban los ojos en una sonrisa que no se reflejaba por completo en su boca, pero si en su mirada.

_¿De que te ríes?_ le pregunto cuando paso junto a ella después de desconvertirse de hurón. _Solo de que me gustaría un hurón de mascota_, dijo, _ahora se volvieron mis animalitos preferidos_. _¡Vete de aquí traidora de la sangre!_, le grito. _Me llamo Ginny, por cierto_, dijo antes de desaparecer saltarinamente.

_Muchos chicos están embobados con ella._

-¿Deberías haber vuelto con el?-dijo la menor de las rubias. Malfoy las siguió de cerca por el callejón.

Con que no estaba con Potter. Mejor.

-No lo haré hasta que esto no termine-dijo la pelirroja, al parecer dando por terminada la conversación. La chica se detuvo y se giro. Draco no tuvo tiempo y se encontró con ella mirándolo fijamente. El resto siguió caminando, hablando de Merlín sabe que.

_¡Atrápala!_ Grito uno de los niños de cabello rojo con los que jugaba a la escondidas desde hacia rato en la plaza frente al Ministerio. El se tiro sobre la niña, tumbándola en la nieve. Ambos riendo. El niño pelirrojo se acerco y le estiro la mano. _Soy Ron Weasley, ¿tu como te llamas?_, Draco tomo su mano y se paro. _Draco. ¡Aléjate de esos traidores!_, le grito su padre y el se fue detrás de el.

La pelirroja se giro nuevamente, sin decirle nada y se fue con sus acompañantes. Malfoy la vio irse sin moverse de su lugar pero aun así escucho.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto una de las mujeres.

-Creí que era alguien que conocía, pero no-dijo dándole una ultima mirada por sobre el hombro.

_No vales la pena_, dijo la pelirroja mientras lo miraba retorcerse de dolor por los murciélagos saliendo de su nariz. Malfoy intento patearla pero le erró. Alguien la llamo desde afuera. _Puedes ser mejor que esto_, le dijo ella bajito, _solo debes arrepentirte._

Malfoy se metió en la casa donde se escondía segundos después. Esa situación era de lo más complicada. No sabía si lo delataría con sus amiguitos, o si callaría. No tenía porque hacerlo. El era aun más odiado por Potter que cualquiera. Y ella amaba a Potter más que a cualquiera.

_Solo debes arrepentirte_.

_Muchos chicos están embobados con ella_.

Miro la puerta nuevamente. Snape lo mataría. Pero el ya no soportaba más. A lo mejor tenia razón. Podía ser mejor que eso. Podía entregarse.

_Solo debes arrepentirte._

_¿No eres capaz ni siquiera de eso?_, le pregunto Pansy una vez entre lagrimas, _¡admítelo!_ Draco solo negó con la cabeza y se miro las uñas con suficiencia, aunque dentro suyo el corazón le latía acelerado. _¿Fue tu idea o de Blaise?_ El solo miro la punta de sus zapatos. _¡Dime quien fue!_ Pero el no contesto, se levanto de su lugar, dejando a su amiga llorando, y se fue._¡¡Poco hombre!! ¡Cobarde!_ La escucho gritarle antes de salir por el orificio de la puerta.

A lo mejor su lugar en el mundo era ese. Todos nacen con un fin, con un objetivo a cumplir, y al parecer el suyo era mirar todo desde lejos. Arrepentirse, pero nunca admitirlo.

Porque al fin y al cabo no había nada que valiera tanto como enfrentarse al señor oscuro. El no era Potter, ni quería serlo. El no quería ser un héroe. El solo seria Malfoy.

_Algún día deberás elegir tu lugar en el mundo Draco,_ le dijo Dumbledore en una de sus reuniones. _Todavía no es necesario_, le contesto el. _Cuando dejes de pelear contigo mismo lo notaras_. Draco solo movió la cabeza, dejando que las palabras le lleguen, pero sin escuchar.

El ya lo había elegido. Y su lugar era la oscuridad. La oscuridad hasta que el día llegue y tenga que enfrentarse con la realidad. Y si dolía, aun mejor.

_¿Crees que es mejor si sufres?_, le pregunto Pansy una oportunidad. _Te mereces todo lo que te pasa_, le dijo Weasley después de un partido de Quidditch. _Tu no sabes lo que es sufrir_, le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos la menor de los Weasley cuando el le hizo burla después del altercado con el basilisco.

Y no podía estar más equivocada.

**YOGINNY**

**Espero sus reviews! **


End file.
